protagonistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wander
Wander is the main protagonist of the Disney Channel animated show Wander Over Yonder. He is an overly-optimistic intergalactic explorer. He travels across the universe with his trusty steed Sylvia, while helping spread happiness and freedom along the way. His creator, Craig McCracken, described Wander as a nomadic, hippie, peace-loving, muppet man. He is voiced by Jack McBrayer. Physical appearance Wander is an orange being of an indiscriminate species, with a furry-like stomach. He has large, expressive eyes with black pupils. He is usually seen with a big floppy light green hat with a black stripe above the brim and a yellow star located on the black stripe. The inside of his hat seems to be black as well. He is always seen with a smile. Personality Wander is very optimistic, kind and friendly. He aspires to explore different worlds, discover new things, and help people have fun and live free, all against Lord Hater and his army of Watchdogs' evil reign. He has a one-sided love for Hater, who finds him incredibly annoying. Despite the fact that he's constantly, obnoxiously perky and friendly to those who despise him, he has a little more self awareness and seems to know when he's gone too far; in "The Picnic" he expresses guilt at revealing Sylvia's secret and runs away from Hater when he realises that he turned off the force field. He has an obsessive desire to help people, which is a flaw for him; in 'The Fugitives', Hater's watchdogs exploit this need and successfully capture him in the process. Fortunately Sylvia came to save the day. Powers and Abilities Cartoon Physiology: Wander is obviously a cartoon. He has demonstrated feats that would completely deny the laws of physics. He has shown that he is capable of preforming feats such as randomly appearing from one location to the other within seconds, while being chased by Lord Hater running off the screen then coming back on the other side running over Hater in the process, and even more bizarre feats. Superspeed: When chased by Lord Hater in The Picnic, he has to keep running to dodge Hater's lasers. Niceness : Like the "New Series" promo said, he's the friendliest face in outer space. He is seen not misbehaving, even with Lord Hater. Camera Flash: In The Picnic, Peepers attacks him. Wander easily uses his camera to hurt his eyes and defeat Peepers, causing him to complain about his eye. Trivia *Craig McCracken's first sketch of Wander was drawn in the year of 2007. In this sketch, he had more fur on his body and a different looking hat. *Wander is based off of a character from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, one of McCracken's former shows. *Wander's trademark hat closely resembles the Disney character Goofy's hat. *Wander is ambidextrous as shown in "The Egg" when he played the banjo with both hands. *He speaks in a slight, Southern accent. *Wander is the third Disney character to be voiced by Jack McBrayer (the first is Irving from Phineas and Ferb and the second being Fix-It Felix, Jr. from Wreck It Ralph) and the second to be voiced by him in a Disney TV series (the first is Irving). *He shares some similarities with Fix-It Felix, Jr. from Wreck It Ralph: **They speak with a slight, Southern accent. **They're short in size, but have a big heart. **They are usually optimistic. **They have a tough-as-nails female as a partner. **They like to help others. **They have fans who considered them cute. **They almost drown in quicksand (nesquik-sand in Felix's case). Gallery Wander promotional image.jpg Wander.jpg Wander and Sylvia 2.jpg Wander and Sylvia.jpg Wander's model.png Wander- from Wander over Yonder.jpg Wander and Hater.png Want a Sandwich - The Picnic.png|"You want a sandwich?" Wander and Hater playing musical chairs.jpg Wander Hugging Sylvia.jpg Wander's cute stare.jpg Peepers_on_Wander's_back.png Wander sad to smile face.gif Wander_face.png Category:Disney Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Wander Over Yonder Heroes